Allegiant -- Alternate Ending
by xIndependencEx
Summary: Tris is stuck in a dream state. Even when she escapes, they have to find a priceless treasure for her to survive and the world not to fall in an eternal zombie Apocalypse. Will Tris and Tobias ever have the happy ever after they've been dreaming for? Only if they brave their fear landscape one. Last. Time.
1. Come Back To Me

**Tobias**

"What happened to you, Tris? They found you on a stretcher, blood leaking through an open wound. Did you know that? I bet you didn't. Anyways, I have to go and.. do stuff. You'd love it if you could actually move around and stuff, but it's nice to tell you about it after."

I whisper into Tris's paralyzed ear. I have been having dreams about her, though they're more vivid than usual. She says she's in a dream state and I have to use this liquid thing to find her. Is it worth it? OR was it just a dream? I shake my head and walk around these empty halls.

We are in what was formerly known as the Amity headquarters, the main hospital. They're treating countless of former Dauntless, but the Erudite (former, of course) have her locked up in a special room because of her condition. They have proved that she can see and hear and taste and smell, but just not move.

That's by hovering something by her, and having her hart beat faster and slower. Obviously more than that, but I'm no Erudite, so I don't really know. They encourage me to visit often, because it makes her heart pump regularly and she's happy. It pains me to see her reduced to this.. mystical state, but I have to try my best to cope. When she's happy, I am.

Thinking about this has exhausted me, and I go to the place I was talking to her about before: the ferris wheel. Yes, while so many of our friends are at risk we're playing paintball. But that's what we do- us former Dauntless. I keep saying 'former' this and that because I can't think of them as normal people; life without factions. Getting to the point,

Amar and I choose teams. Eric and Tori are gone, or else it would've been them, obviously. I feel a little selfish for lasting longer. I choose Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke. Amar has Matthew, Edward, George, and Cara. Yes, they all are playing. Fun draws them away from the pain.

I begin the climb to the top of the Wheel and think about her. My last few dreams she was giving me simple directions. "Get to the top of that Ferris Wheel," she ordered. "You can see the world from up there. It's this little Apothecary shop that Cara and Amar are running, except in the basement some people who are devoted to living the faction life are there.

"They have a secret club of sorts, every second Thursday. Of course they won't give it to you right away, you have to go on some sort of quest. I'll guide you on the way, I promise. I'm always with you, after all, in your heart."

I reach the top, panting and shivering, and locate the Apothecary shop. Sure enough, it's the little place Cara and Amar sometimes sneak off to. I shake my head to clear it. "You're in a battlezone, Tobias. Get yourself together!" I saw Amar aim at Marlene and shrieked, "Marlene, duck!" Looks like I was too late. They'd reached us.

I have one more secret, however. There's this little cave that pops out on all the sides of the paintball zone, so we run in there and pop out right beside their flag. Amar probably got lost in that maze, I smirked. "What are you doing? Uriah, grab it!" I shouted. He looked at me and said, "No, you get it." I shrugged and grabbed the flag.

Everyone cheered and shouted and whooped and laughed. Later in the day I asked Uri why he lat me get it and he exclaimed, "You're Four, Dauntless legend! You can do anything. I didn't think it was fair for me to take it from you."

So I came back to Tris at noon, and something surprised me. She wasn't there! "w+What did you do, where is she is she ok is she.." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "Mr. Eaton, Beatrice is perfectly normal. Shortly after you left she abruptly jumped up and.. walked away. We dob't know where she is, I am sorry, sir."

My heart had crawled up to my throat. Calm down, Tobias. Where would your beautiful, flawless, brave Tris go after you told her about the game? "Of course," I muttered. The Wheel.

Half an hour later I was scaling the ferris wheel in dire hopes of finding my Tris. When I got to the top, sure enough, there she was, looking perfectly normal. "Tobias? I need to tell you something, and fast. If you don't find that potion within 24 hours I will die and the entire world will be stuck in an eternal zombie apocalypse."

**Tris**

"Now you might think I'm going crazy or something," I murmured, still not turning to look at his face. "But I promise, I'm still your Tris. I'll help with the journey, unless, of course, you don't want me to." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned slowly around.

Before I knew what hit me there were lips against mine, fingers caressing my cheek, and a hand tangled in my hair. I sighed. "Tobias," I murmured. "Tris," he whispered with love and compassion deep in his voice.

We were both crying, hadn't seen each other alive and well for so long now. I pulled away and whispered, "We have to go," and flipped the switch that took us down. He simply nodded, unwilling to look away from me.

I stared at him. Deep blue eyes, incredible posture, well-dressed, and he was all mine.

"I missed you." It took me a while to notice we said it at the same time.

* * *

I have to admit I'm not that great at this kind of stuff, but hope you enjoyed! I couldn't bear to see Tris pass in Allegiant, it was too sad, so I started this up. In others, she is normal and they get marries, but I wanted to add action to it. Just a bit before their happy ending.


	2. Face Your Fears

**Tobias**

Her. It's all I can think of. I have to save her. WE have to save her. We visited the Apothecary and it turns out that the special quest we need to go on is our fear landscapes. In real life. I couldn't volunteer for us to go through mine, because it would mean Tris would die. So we have to go through hers together. They are completely different, and not even she knows what to expect.

We plop into the first place. The Abnegation sector. I am wearing a gray shirt with black jeans. She, however, is wearing an assortment of color, brown and pink and purple- you name it. All of our Dauntless friends end up stomping all over her, but I just stand there. I couldn't help her, couldn't push them out of the way. I was literally paralyzed. I couldn't. Move.

This next fear was, surprisingly, mine. I guess we have to switch between, to make it harder? I watch her get beat up, mocked, pushed around, kissed, shot, and there's nothing I can do about it. I once promised I would always be there for her.. And it hurts not to be. What makes it better is that she doesn't let everything around her swallow her in; she stares at me. Nonmoving, drawing me in with her shocking blue eyes.

"It helps me when you're there," she explained. "Moving or not." The next fear was mine, again. We were on a bridge, and we had to.. Gulp. Jump off. The water pressure would surely kill us, but Tris was there, making me strong.

She pulled me with her, not even counting to three. We swam to the bottom, and there was a room. Full of air, so we could now breathe. I was confused as an unrecognizable figure approached.

**Tris**

No, nonononono not this again. "Anything but you," I moaned. Tobias was looking at me, confused, but I knew exactly who this was. "Hello Jerry," I whispered. "Nice to see you again.. you haven't visited the Man Behind The Mirror in quite a while!" he drawled. "But I heard stories. Oohh, this is the handsome Tobias? Your only family left? Now I must admit the whole "I'll be your family now' thing was cute, you never remembered ME!"

His echoes floated across the room for quite a while. Dwarf like, not even two feet. But I knew what he was capable of. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think of you at the time. It didn't cross my mind that someone who killed my sister would take me in!" I screamed sarcastically. Tobias is staring at me now, incredulously, and whispers, "It's just a simulation."

It's my turn to be confused now. He knows this is real. But those words bring flashbacks. Dauntless training, that night in the chasm, when he emerged from the simulation. I looked at Jerry, my worst nightmare, and whispered, "You're not real." He vaporized, screaming in agony, and we kept moving.

**Tobias**

One look from her and I knew we'd be discussing this later rather than now. The next fear is mine. It's the same room I once watched her die, and the mere memory had me screaming. The pale cheeks, eyes with no light, blood everywhere. I guess they didn't need to demonstrate it. The pain was back.

Tris was standing there, and now she was the one stuck in a paralyzed state. For a few minutes I sobbed and screamed, but then I looked at her. Perfectly ok, scared, but fine. I'm crying that she's gone, but soon she will be unless I stop this and keep going. I take a few deep breaths, and she launched forward.

I catch her, and she grabs my hand. We walk towards the last fear, one for each of us. I was prepared, I was ready. What else could they possibly have against us? The unspeakable, most likely.

We were forced to be other people. Like an unknown soul crept onto us. She ripped her hands away away from mine, and I was confused. hurt. "Four, you are such a monster! You cowardly, sensitive, overprotective brat! I HATE you!" I was shocked. "Beatrice, wha..?" She came back and exclaimed, "I didn't mean any of that, something.."

But I was being possessed. "You meant exactly what you said!" Monster-Me said. "And now that you mention it, you bitch, I'd like to mention how.. what was it.. 'selfless you were?" I sneered. "A final act of courage to save yourself. You know all you wanted was to be relieved, to get away from responsibilities. Selfless, my ass. More like you wanted everyone to admire you for sacrificing yourself. Just like Al! Which, I might recall, you caused."

Monster-Me leaned his head back and laughed. Suddenly it was me again. I screamed, but then again I'd begun to do that quite often lately. She was staring at me, look of pure horror on her face. "It wasn't me!" I sobbed. "It was.. someone else!" Her eyes turned a deep scarlet and she hissed.

"Fine then. Now you lie to me. We're done. I'd rather die than be with you."

I supposed my eyes turned as well and I spat, "Great. I've been looking forward to this day since the first day of your training. Excuse me while I go celebrate."

We both yelled, "NEVER!" and sank into endless darkness.


End file.
